Pieces
by TurquoiseShine
Summary: "Because when the memories piece together, everything suddenly make sense..." One-shot. Dark hugh/rosa. Written for the unofficial HughMay week.


**A/N: **This was inspired by the song _Pieces _by RED. This is not a song-fic, just a simple one-shot that happens to share the same title as that particular song. I hope you guys liked it and you're welcome to hit that Review button ;) Enjoy ^^

P.S: This was written for the unofficial HughMay week special.

-Andy

* * *

"_**Pieces**_**"**

**By** TurquoiseShine

* * *

**Summary: **Because when the memories piece together, everything suddenly make sense.

* * *

_**Summer**_

* * *

He smiled with her.

She didn't know this, wasn't even aware of, but her smile could easily lift his spirits during his worst days simply because he was in love with her and always will be. She was everything to him.

The way her cerulean blue eyes shined every time she looked at him, her dazzling brown hair, the way she would pout at him every time he teased her, the intoxicating scent of flowers emanating from her skin, everything about her…it was all fascinating to him.

The way she snorted when she laughed, it may be goofy to her but for him it would be the cutest thing ever. She would find a thousand flaws about herself but to him she was _perfect_.

_I love everything about her_, he thought dreamily to himself.

He could get lost in those big blue eyes. But in a good way.

He wasn't aware of the fact that he was staring at her again when Rosa prodded him on the shoulder.

"Hugh."

He blinked. "Sorry, what?"

She giggled and his heart skipped a beat. "You were staring at me again."

The bluenette laughed nervously and passed a hand through his unruly hair. "I'm sorry. But you're just so beautiful that I can't help staring at you sometimes."

Her cheeks turned slightly pink and she looked away. "Oh."

She looked back at him and decided to gaze into the crimson realms of his eyes. They gazed back at her intently.

"What are you thinking?"

He lightly shook his head. "Nothing." That was when he took her hand and edged her body closer to his.

"What should we do today?" She asked.

He looked up towards the cloudless blue sky and then back to her. "We can go to the beach at Undella Town."

Her eyes lit up. "Sounds awesome!"

She took out a Pokéball and released her Braviary, getting on the eagle Pokémon's back along with Hugh, before ascending to the sky so they could fly towards their destination.

…

They arrived at the beach about ten minutes later and dropped down on the sand, Rosa thanking her flying Pokémon and returning him to his rightful capsule.

She hastily removed her shirt, followed by her undershirt, shorts, leggings, shoes and socks while Hugh stared at her quizzically.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She sarcastically said, giggling at his silliness.

Hugh quickly looked the other way while blushing madly when she was done taking her clothes off. Unbeknownst to him, she was actually wearing a pink bikini underneath.

She laughed at his flustered reaction. "What's the big hassle? It's like you've never seen me naked before."

"Oh…So does that mean I can look?" He hesitantly asked.

"Of course, silly!"

He dared to glance her way and then heaved a sigh once he noticed that she was indeed wearing a swimsuit…then caught himself staring at her again.

She sported a bikini that showed off her toned body. It was clearly obvious that she spent her whole time training not only her Pokémon but herself as well and he could tell just by looking at her abs. His gaze would travel down from her abs to her ivory long legs and then up to her breasts, which dared to jump out from the tight contours of her bikini top.

Of course, he always knew she was _gifted_ but he never seemed to notice. He found himself staring at her breasts.

Her sultry voice interrupted him from his thoughts. "My eyes are up here y'know."

He finally realized he was blatantly staring at her breasts and his face turned almost the same color as his eyes.

She held her stomach as she laughed out loud at his painfully awkward reaction. "I-I-I'm sorry." He stammered.

She grinned. "It's okay. By the way you got a swimsuit or not?"

When his mind pieced together what she just said he shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Eh? That's weird. This was your idea after all."

He sighed. "I know."

Then she suddenly brightened up. "Why don't you just take off your clothes and use your shorts then?"

"You mean get my clothes wet?" He cried. "Hell no! Where am I gonna dry 'em?"

She giggled and approached him to squeeze his nose affectionately. "Aww don't be a stick in the mud! Life is short and you got to live it up, y'know. And nobody likes a stick in the mud." She gave him a lopsided grin and he couldn't help but smile back.

Her happiness can be quite contagious.

"All right then." He said as he took off his favorite red and white jacket, followed by his black V-neck shirt and pants.

Now all was left were his khaki-colored boxers.

"Ready Qwilfish-head?"

He blushed and glanced back at her surprised. "You still call me that?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yep." She childishly stuck her tongue out at him. "Now try to catch me!" And with that she took off running towards the ocean, followed by a breathless Hugh chasing after her.

"Wait till I unleash my rage on you!" He cried.

"I'd like to see you try!" She called out from the distance.

He splashed his way through the water, his body lowering itself increasingly as he treaded, until he reached her and by now the water reached to his neck.

He panted breathlessly and once she saw him she swam her way towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You made it." She smiled, her voluminous brown hair now drenched as it embraced her face.

The sun cast a ray on her face, causing her blue eyes to shine even more brightly and he couldn't help but explore the blue realms of her eyes. He noticed she had a tad bit of turquoise in them, as it swirled into the cerulean irises.

"I love you, Rosa." He breathed.

Her cheeks turned pink again and without even knowing it she whispered: "I love you too."

He gazed at her in awe and as she whispered those last four words he brought her mouth towards his and engaged in an intense make out session.

She eagerly returned the kiss with much more fervor and even poked her tongue inside his mouth.

They kissed for a few minutes before pulling away for some much needed air.

She heaved a sigh of pleasure as he cupped her face in his hands. "You're the one I want to be with forever."

Rosa gazed into his blood red eyes. "I feel the same way." She breathed. "I want to grow old with you." She said, grinning.

He blushed a deep scarlet and smiled so big he felt that his cheeks would hurt at any moment. He silently gasped. "You mean it?"

She nodded. "I do."

Teardrops receded down his cheeks as he locked foreheads with her, the saltwater still reaching to their necks.

She closed her eyes in content and continued to lock foreheads with him.

_They would grow old together…_

…

The next week he proposed to her.

Right after their trip to the beach Hugh headed towards the nearest jewelry shop to get her a nice ring, something she deserved to have in the first place. He bought her a silver ring with a pink diamond on top, her favorite jewel.

Then it was right for him to drop down on one knee and propose during their date at a nice dining restaurant located in Castelia City.

She eagerly said yes and everyone cheered for them, as he scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around, the applauses merely drowning out in his ears.

Then he set her down and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

…

The wedding turned out to be perfect.

Everyone was there, those including Bianca, Cheren, Nate, Cedric, Professor Juniper, a couple bystanders from the town, both of their parents and family.

Instead of wearing her hair in its usual twin buns she decided to let it cascade freely down her bare back and wear a pink flower in her ear. The dress she wore was all white, one-shoulder and hugged her body nicely while Hugh stood clad in his tuxedo.

Their hands intertwined as Cilan, one of the town's gym leaders, recited the speech he gave during weddings. When he found out there was a wedding being held at his town he eagerly volunteered to be the priest when they couldn't find one.

The wedding was held in the garden outside of Striaton City and everything looked like it was straight out of a fairy tale.

Dozens of vibrant-colored flowers adorned the garden as the sun shone brightly in the sky, all while the guests sat in white-clothed chairs.

The green-haired gym leader smiled at the young couple.

"Do you, Rosa, accept Hugh as your lawfully wedded husband?"

She nodded. "I do."

Then he glanced towards the bluenette. "And do you, Hugh, accept Rosa as your lawfully wedded wife?"

He nodded vigorously, never leaving his gaze on her. "I do."

Cilan smiled and closed his thin green eyes in content. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The audience broke into applause as they kissed, sealing their marriage below an archway of flowers.

…

"So where should we spend our honeymoon?" She curiously asked.

He smirked, focusing his eyes on the road in front of him. "You'll see."

He used his left hand to grab the steering wheel and used the other to hold her hand throughout the car ride.

They were currently crossing the Skyarrow Bridge to get to Castelia City so they could spend their honeymoon at the Royal Unova cruise ship.

"Is it a surprise?" She asked, excitement brimming in her eyes.

He grinned. "Why of course my dear."

They continued to hold hands as he drove across the largest bridge in the region. Wingulls flew together in flocks around the bridge while trucks blared noisily.

Hugh glanced at his wife for a moment and found himself getting lost in her blue-eyed gaze again.

She gazed back at him and soon crimson red eyes clashed into cerulean blue ones.

She inched her face closer so she could kiss him and he inched his face as well, closing his eyes briefly and carelessly averting his gaze on the road.

Since he was no longer paying attention to where he was driving the car suddenly fell off the edge and they splashed against the surface of the water, both inside of the car.

Upon impact, Rosa hit her head hard against the dashboard and slipped into unconsciousness while Hugh had instinctively held his breath.

Finally realizing the predicament he was in, he panicked and looked towards his wife. Her forehead was bleeding nonstop while her head lulled by itself to the side. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were closed as if she was in a deep sleep, but she wasn't.

Anxiety increasing, he held her body while kicking the door open so they could swim out of the car to safety.

The car sank deeper and deeper as he swam towards the surface as soon as possible, the only focus on his mind being carrying his wife to safety.

Thirty seconds later his head rose out of the surface as he gasped for air, while holding her body and he darted his head back and forth to see where the nearest shore was located.

He found out that they were close to one of the ocean piers of Castelia City so he scooped her up in his arms and laid her motionless body against the paved ground.

She laid there completely unconscious while her forehead bled nonstop and a purplish bruise had marred the right side of her forehead. In addition there were a few cuts and scars on her cheeks.

He whipped his head back and screamed for help as hard as possible for time was ticking and if he doesn't save Rosa on time she could die in just a matter of minutes.

The commotion attracted a lot of people, most of them being workers and they rushed towards Hugh.

A young woman crouched to her level and scanned the brunette's lifeless body, worriedly.

She gasped. "What happened to her?"

Hugh sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye. "We…we…we were about to go on our first honeymoon but then we had an accident and now…" He trailed off. A man, who happened to be the woman's husband, approached Hugh and patted his back comfortingly.

"It's okay; we'll take your wife to the nearest hospital. You're very lucky to end up here in Castelia City. We help our folks in need."

Apparently, someone had called an ambulance and they arrived in no time to lift her body onto a gurney.

Right before they closed the door, Hugh took advantage to say good-bye to his wife and squeeze her hand, even if she couldn't feel it. Despite everything that happened, including losing the car he just bought, the ring was still intact on her finger.

Then the paramedics urged him to leave the vehicle so they could transport her towards the ER.

He silently obeyed and stared wordlessly as they left, a lone teardrop trailing down his cheek.

The only thing he could wish was for her to be all right.

_Please be okay, Rosa…_

* * *

_**Autumn**_

* * *

= Rosa POV =

…

_As their fingers interlocked she dared to look up and saw those menacing crimson red eyes glaring at her, hidden behind his messy blue abysm of hair, as it continued to sway lightly through the wind._

'_I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' He breathed. _

_All she could do was gaze into those enigmatic blood red eyes._

_What is the meaning behind all of this?_

…

My eyes fluttered open and I stared up at the ceiling blankly, realizing that I was having that _dream_ again.

"Rosa! Sweetie wake up!" My mom called.

I mentally groaned, welcoming yet another boring day here at Aspertia City.

I gazed out the window and noticed the pretty little orange-colored leaves falling. Oh right…the fall season just begun. How can I forget?

Another thing that quite interested me was a ring on my finger. A ring? I held up my hand towards my face so I could inspect the ring closely. It was a pretty little silver ring with a pink diamond encrusted on top. To be honest I don't have a recollection of the reason why I have a ring but I decided it didn't matter. Plus it was pink! My absolute favorite color!

I took the ring off and placed it on my nightstand, right next to my Oshawott-shaped alarm clock.

Swinging my legs off the bed I rushed out to find my mother watching one of the live tournaments from the PWT (Pokémon World Tournament) on our flat screen TV.

She seemed bright and happy, as usual.

"Good morning sweetie. I have a letter for you." She said.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "A letter?" I repeated.

"Mm-hm. It's from a secret admirer." She gushed.

"I-I have a secret admirer?"

"Yep and I'm not supposed to tell!"

To say that I was confused was definitely an understatement but nevertheless, I took the letter and decided to read it.

"Read it out loud please, for your mother."

I sighed and did as I was told.

_**Dear my beloved Rosa,**_

_You may not know who I am but I know exactly who you are. _

_I want you to follow my instructions despite how confused you are but I know in the long run it'll be worth it._

_After you have breakfast with your mother I want you to go outside and head towards the lookout, y'know, the one closest to the town's exit. That's where you received your first Pokémon. There you will meet a young man with spiky blue hair and red eyes. He may seem a little rough on the edges but I assure you his heart is in the right place._

_Listen to what he says and you will eventually learn to trust him. _

_I hope you do this and just so you know, your mother agrees with me._

_From someone who loves you…_

When I finished reading the letter I folded it in half and stared at my mother in shock.

"Do you know who wrote this?" I asked her.

"Just like I said before, I'm not supposed to tell you." She giggled.

I sighed. "Arguing with you is pointless, isn't it?"

She wagged a finger at me. "That's riight." She teased, stretching the 'i' in a mocking way.

"So does that mean that I have to go look for this guy?" _Yeah, a guy with spiky blue hair and red eyes? Sounds almost like the guy in my dream_.

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "But first, you're supposed to eat. You have a long day ahead of you!"

Yep, she is technically right.

I smiled and sat down with her and we ate in silence, the only noise being the spokesman reporting updates from the match being held on live television.

Then I went back to my bedroom and put on my usual get up, that being my long-sleeved shirt with an emblazoned Pokéball symbol, a pink shirt underneath, black leggings, yellow shorts, pink socks and my favorite running shoes. Oh and of course my pink-and-white visor cap.

That was when I noticed the pink diamond ring again and since it matched my attire I decided to wear it. Why not? I combed my long tresses and tied it into my usual twin buns, don't know why but I always had my hair like that.

The pink bag that contained my Pokéballs and items was hanging from my door knob and I took that as well.

My mom waved good-bye at me as I left and I smiled and waved back.

"Bye mom!"

I closed the door shut behind me and instantly trailed off to look for this mysterious spiky blue-haired guy.

I was worried and every step I took only served to increase my nervousness. I have no idea who this man is but for some reason my mom seems to be perfectly fine with it and that's what makes this whole ordeal confusing.

I kept telling myself that it's okay and that I have nothing to worry about. If something bad happens I'll just call out my Pokémon and that's it.

After walking a few more blocks I finally arrived in front of the stone paved stairs that lead up towards the lookout.

I sighed. _Here goes nothing_.

When I finally arrived at the top I found out that the letter was indeed right and the said spiky blue-haired guy appeared to be gazing at the scenery that was the outskirts of Aspertia City.

I stood there waiting and he didn't even acknowledge my presence.

So I spoke up. "Um…hello?"

He flinched and slowly turned around to look at me. And that's when I noticed his red eyes. Even from afar, they looked tantalizing. _Those red eyes_. For some reason they looked familiar.

He smirked. "You came."

Again, I had no idea who he was so I just asked the first thing that popped into my mind. "Who are you?"

He approached me cautiously and took my hand. "My name is Hugh."

He shook my hand while I gawked at him dumbly. He was very _handsome_. I felt like the words I was about to say just died on my tongue.

He was sporting a red-and-white jacket and long pants while wearing dark gloves that bore holes for his fingers to come out. Yeah, he seemed like a normal guy to me. Except for the red eyes, it's not every day you see a man with _red eyes_.

"My name is Rosa." I said in a small voice.

He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Rosa. By the way, that's a very nice ring you have there."

I blinked. "Oh? This?" I held up my hand for him to see. He took it and inspected the ring from all angles. "Yep, it's a very nice ring. Whoever gave it to you must love you a lot."

"Yeah…" I mused, wondering who it was from.

"Anyways…" he began. "Do you want to hang out? Y'know…go to different places and do stuff together?"

"Sounds awesome."

"Okay come with me."

And with that he shoved his hands down his pockets and trudged in front of me, expecting me to follow him. I did so in silence.

Suddenly, he tossed a Pokéball to the air and called out his Unfezant. The bird Pokémon flapped its large wings and cawed at his trainer, eagerly waiting for a command.

I smiled and gazed at the bird Pokémon in awe. "I have a bird Pokémon too."

He chuckled and glanced back at me, those tantalizing red eyes gazing at me in amusement. "You too?"

"Yep. Braviary."

Unfezant landed elegantly against the ground and nuzzled its beak against my cheek. "Aww…hi there." I giggled, stroking his feathers gently. He cooed under my touch and the sound was enough to make my insides warm. I love Pokémon.

"He likes you." Hugh said.

"Really? Aww…" I looked back towards Unfezant and he gazed at me intently. "Because I like you too."

Since I was so entranced with Unfezant I didn't notice Hugh had climbed up on the bird Pokémon's back and offered me his hand, an invitation to climb up with him.

I wordlessly accepted and he practically lifted me up single-handedly, which in turn caused me to be surprised at his strength. This guy must be a handful.

"Hold on tight 'cause it's going to be a bumpy ride." He said, obviously intending it as a joke.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. I realized his body was warm against mine and that he was very easy to cuddle with. _Wait what_? I quickly shook my head. Must be the hormones acting up.

Unfezant cawed loudly and flapped its wings, ready to ascend towards the sky and my grip around his waist tightened on instinct.

We soared around the sky and I dared myself to look down as we flew together.

Feeling a rush of adrenaline course around my body not to mention a wave of nausea I closed my eyes back again. I moaned and leaned my head against his back.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No! I feel like I'm going to throw up!"

"Just try not to look down okay? That'll make things worse!"

"Okay!" I yelled back.

…

We arrived at our destination about ten minutes later and once the bird Pokémon landed against the ground and Hugh helped me drop down from his perch I felt something come up my throat and next thing you know there goes the pancakes I recently ate this morning. What a good way to start a day…

Hugh's face fell and those tantalizing red eyes were now gazing at me in genuine concern as I continued to empty the contents of my stomach. The good part was that at least he wrapped an arm around my back and held my hair away from my face so it wouldn't get smudged from my own vomit.

"Y'know…" he began while I continued to retch. "Maybe it's a bad idea to fly after you eat."

When I stopped puking my guts out I sighed heavily and started panting slowly to control my breathing patterns.

"I'm sorry, Rosa."

"It's okay." I breathed. My throat felt very dry. His hand around my back was still intact and his eyes were searching for mine. I looked the other way, not being able to handle his intense red-eyed gaze on me.

"You okay now?" He hesitantly asked.

I heaved a sigh again. "I just need some water."

He nodded vigorously. "Okay hold on. Unfezant-" The bird Pokémon eagerly looked back at his trainer.

"Take care of Rosa while I'm gone."

Once he received an assuring nod from his Pokémon he took off running towards the nearest Pokémon center.

I sat down and wrapped my arms around my legs, letting my head lean back and found that Unfezant had offered his feathers so I could use them as a makeshift pillow. Another reason why I love Pokémon, they're always there for you during times of need.

While waiting for Hugh to come back I decided to take a look around me, since I was too busy being sick I didn't notice where exactly I landed at.

All I saw was a bunch of warehouses. That, plus a Pokémon center and a museum located in the center of it all. I know this town too well. Nacrene City.

A few memories from my childhood appeared in my mind and I tried my best to replay them over and over.

I remember going to the museum and looking at the exhibits of fossils, stones and a skeleton of a prehistoric Dragonite. That's all I can remember.

All of a sudden a little girl appeared in front of me and bent down to my level. "Hi Rosa! I'm a huge fan of you! Can I have your autograph?"

"S-Sure." I stammered. "Do you have a pen?"

I mentally slapped my forehead. Arceus I forgot! I'm supposed to be the champion of Unova and I keep forgetting!

"Yeah I do." She offered me her pen and I scribbled my name on her notepad, adding a small heart at the end of my name. I thought it was cute.

"Thank you Rosa!" She giggled and completely disappeared out of my sight. What a cute little girl.

At that moment Hugh had returned and quickly sat down next to me, offering me the bottle of Fresh Water he recently bought from the Pokémon center.

I took the bottle and drank from it thirstily. "Thanks." I sighed.

"You're better now?" He asked again.

I smiled. "Much better."

"So what we're going to do right now is head towards the museum." He explained. "That is, if you're fine with that. Right?"

I nodded. "I've…I've been there before but I wouldn't mind going again."

"Okay." He stood up, called back his Pokémon and offered me his hand. I smiled and took it, letting myself be pulled up again.

He grinned. "Here we go."

…

At the museum there was just a few exhibits featuring different types of Pokémon fossils, a skeleton figure of Dragonite (just how I pictured it) but at the far left corner of the museum I noticed there was a different display.

According to what the stone tablet said it was a replica of the Light Stone.

Now, what I recall from the Light Stone is that it's supposed to be the legendary Pokémon Reshiram's dormant form. I think…

I wasn't really paying attention to what the assistant director said, who was explaining a few more details concerning the Light Stone to Hugh.

Then after the explanation he led us towards some other exhibits, like the many forms of Deoxys, a random scary-looking mask and what not.

"So how was it?" Hugh zealously asked me once we were outside of the museum.

"Meh…it was nice." I wasn't convinced at all.

He didn't seem to notice my indifference as he completely ignored what I just said and took my hand to drag me to who knows where. "Okay we're going to stop by the Café Warehouse who offers specials on Wednesdays and Saturdays! And y'know what day is today right?"

"Saturday?" I replied.

He grinned. "That's right!"

He opened the door for me and I smiled at his chivalry. I hesitantly walked inside and gazed at the inside surroundings of the café. There was a waitress greeting others inside and once she saw me her smile increased.

"Why hello Rosa! Welcome to Café Warehouse where we offer specials on Wednesdays and Saturdays! Have a free lemonade!"

She offered me the said drink and I saved it in my bag. "Thanks?"

The waitress giggled. "I'm guessing table for two then?"

Hugh nodded. "That's right."

The place was literally packed, with a few trainers sitting by the bar at the right side as a waitress darted back and forth carrying plates while on the other side there were trainers sitting at different tables and booths along with their respective Pokémon.

The waitress led us to an empty booth located at the far upper left corner and once she left we sat down across from each other. The menus were placed on the table and we took one each to see what we could order for a Saturday morning.

Suddenly feeling awkward I looked down to my lap while I felt the intensity of Hugh's red-eyed gaze on me. Is he even aware how intimidating his eyes can be?

"So…" he began, probably wanting to break the ice.

I looked up and indeed his eyes were focused on me. "Yes?"

"Do you want to hear a story?" He asked.

I figured it would be a good idea to hear a story, something to pass the time. "Sure."

"Once upon a time there were two childhood friends setting off on a Pokémon journey together. They both became strong and battled each other throughout their journey, all while discovering new places, new friends as well as acquire new experiences. They fought Team Plasma together and saved a lot of people's lives and one of them even became champion of the region."

I blinked. Why does it sound familiar to me?

"What about the other one?"

"He fell in love with the champion."

I hesitated. "Is this a true story?"

He nodded. "It is."

I turned my head to look at his intimidating red eyes but found that he was gazing the other way, probably deep in thought.

"Did they end up together?"

"Yep. They even got _married_."

I silently gasped. The champion. The ring. Speaking of said ring I decided to glance at it and it was still there. The pink diamond's carats shone brightly as I gazed at it for a while.

No…I can't be married! The idea is just _absurd_. He's probably talking about someone else I mean; anyone can be a champion nowadays…and get married too.

"Sounds stupid…" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" He turned his head back at me, a look of hostility shown on his face. I gulped.

"Stupendous. I said it sound stupendous."

He frowned. "Oh."

At that moment the waitress arrived and took out her notepad so she could scribble down our orders.

Before I could even voice out what I wanted to drink Hugh abruptly cut me off. "I'll have a soda pop and a chocolate milkshake for the lady."

Wait…what? Did he just read my mind?

"Coming right up!" The waitress cheerfully said as she sauntered off and I literally stared at Hugh as if he gone Spinda.

Once she was gone I spoke up. "How do you know I was going to order a chocolate milkshake?"

He shrugged. "Took a wild guess."

I continued to stare at him as my mind pondered on the words he just said. I shook my head and propped my elbows on the table, all while massaging my temples. This is all just confusing.

…

"So what's next?" I enthusiastically asked him, just so I could have a small distraction from the turmoil of thoughts that are circulating through my mind.

"We're going sightseeing at Castelia City." And with that he called out his Unfezant again.

I gulped, remembering my little incident this morning. I just drank a milkshake and he expects me to fly with him again? _Ugh_, this is certainly not healthy for me.

Nevertheless, I got up on his back with him and wrapped my arms around his waist. This time I will stay very, _very_ still and close my eyes and not look down again.

Unfezant ascended slowly into the sky and this time his flying speed decreased a lot, probably to make sure I don't get nauseated again. I smiled.

I leaned my head against his back and closed my eyes. All I could feel was the wind rush in my hair and instead of making me dizzy it made me feel calmer.

I felt Hugh chuckle in front of me. The sound made my heart flutter in my chest and my cheeks suddenly burned. _Am I feeling attracted towards this guy_?

"We're now above Pinwheel Forest so we'll be in Castelia City in no time." He said.

I didn't want to say anything in fear that I would throw up so instead I nodded. "Mm-hm."

Then I felt Unfezant descend slowly, very _slowly _and land its claws against the city's paved ground.

Hugh helped me down again and I was surprised to see that I didn't feel sick at all.

"We're here." He declared, returning his Unfezant to his rightful capsule.

I looked around and there were skyscrapers surrounding me. Not to mention the hustle of people fast-walking back and forth. Suddenly I felt a rush of excitement course in my body and I smiled up at him. "What are we going to do?"

He smirked. "Sightseeing." Then he whistled towards some clowns who were standing in front of what looked to be a bike rental place.

One of the clowns saw the both of us and grinned. "What can I do for ya?"

"Lend us a couple bikes? I'll return them to you when we're done."

"Sure! Anything for the champion and her friends!"

I cringed. _Champion_…that word again.

He came back with two nice-looking bicycles and then left to do whatever he had to do afterwards.

Hugh got on the red bicycle while leaving me to the pink one, which I absolutely didn't mind of course. I got on my respective bike. "Ready?" He called.

"Yeah!"

Then we pedaled off towards wherever he was taking me. As we pedaled through the crowd of people they moved to the side to let us pass and I continued to gaze around me, noticing the bright orange-colored autumn trees as we passed them and I smiled to myself. I was actually _enjoying_ this.

Moments later we stopped by a Casteliacone stand and got off our bikes, stationing them in front of a bike parking.

Hugh spoke a few words with the vendor while she saw me and smiled. "Hi Rosa." She greeted.

I noticed her and greeted back. "Hi."

Why is it that everyone is saying hi to me all of a sudden? Oh right, it's because I'm the champion and almost everyone recognizes me.

Then Hugh bought two Casteliacones and handed one to me. It was vanilla-flavored. My favorite…

I stared at my Casteliacone in awe then looked up towards him. "How did you know my favorite ice cream flavor was vanilla? And don't say that it was a wild guess too."

He sensed my confusion and chuckled mischievously. "Sorry, this was a wild guess too." He sneered and I pouted at him.

"Are you some kind of mind reader Qwilfish-head?"

He stopped sneering and looked towards the ground, his expression suddenly downcast. "You used to call me that all the time…" He mused.

I blushed. "What?"

He must've felt really awkward because he suddenly changed the subject and said: "Let's just eat our Casteliacones before they melt shall we?"

"Oh right." I said while noticing mine for the first time. We sat down at a park bench and ate our Casteliacones in silence.

…

After our little break he returned the two bikes to its rightful owner and decided that we could take a nice stroll around the city together before leaving for our next destination. And I agreed with him 'cause I just can't help it. He's so darn mysterious.

"So…" He spoke up, instantly bringing me out of my inner musings. "Are you having a good time?"

"Mm-hm." I nodded. "I want to say something though…"

"What is it?" He inquired, looking me in the eye.

"I don't know who you are but for some reason I feel like I've known you forever…and I don't know exactly _why_."

He chuckled. "Care to enlighten me?"

I sighed. "Lately I've been having dreams of this blue-haired boy with red eyes and when I look at your eyes…I get reminded of him again."

He froze in front of me, causing me to stop walking behind him. "What else do you dream about?"

I pondered on this for a moment. What else do I dream about? I shrugged. "Nothing else..."

He nodded. "I see." He continued walking.

Then he turned around to face me so he could cup my face in his hands. From feeling his warm hands around my cheeks I inadvertently blushed. His red eyes were looking deep into mine that I saw my own reflection in them.

"Oh Rosa…if only you knew." He whispered.

All I could do was stare at his eyes. There were just so many different emotions swirling in them…frustration…guilt...sadness…maybe even pain?

'_So where should we spend our honeymoon?' _

_He smirked. 'You'll see.'_

'_Is it a surprise?'_

_He looked back towards her and chuckled. 'Why of course my dear.'_

_Next thing they knew the car fell off the edge of the bridge and splashed against the surface of the water._

I gasped and fell on my knees.

"Rosa!"

Hugh bent down next to me and carried my lithe body to a place where I could sit down and placate my nerves.

I was still having a panic attack from the unexpected flashback or premonition or whatever that was. It was frightening.

"Shh…calm down. Everything's going to be okay. Take a deep breath through your nose and then exhale through your mouth." He gently massaged my back as he said this.

His advice worked and I calmed down in no time. "Okay what's wrong?"

I glanced at him nervously. "It's alright, you can tell me."

"I saw a couple talking and then they crashed against the water. Did I just experience my first flashback?" I anxiously asked him.

He nodded. "By what you're saying it kinda looks like it."

Even though we didn't spend that much time together it appeared that time was flying and now the sun was setting.

I looked up towards the orange sky. "Wow, its afternoon already?"

"I guess time really does fly when you spend it with someone you like."

I gaped at him. "What did you say?"

His cheeks reddened, literally matching the same color as his eyes and turned his head the other way. "I said that time really does fly when you spend it with someone you like."

Once again, I blushed. "I-I like you too."

At that he turned his head to look at me while he was still blushing and reached out to brush a strand of hair off my face. "Say…do you like Ferris wheels?"

I don't know why but somehow, I feel like I can tell him _anything_. "I love Ferris wheels."

He chuckled. "We'll go to one then."

…

As the Ferris wheel went up and up higher into the sky I found myself going over everything I did with Hugh today. I watched the sun set in the horizon as the sky turned a deep orange hue and the trees matching almost the same color.

Suddenly Hugh grabbed my hand and squeezed it and you know what? I liked it.

His hand felt warm against mine and I continued to watch the sunset.

He scooted a little closer next to me and I allowed myself to rest my head against his shoulder. "I want answers."

He sighed. "I understand. You want me to explain things right?"

"Mm-hm. First I want to know _who_ wrote the letter."

"I'd tell you but, I just don't want you to freak out."

"Okay. I'll try my best not to." I embraced myself for whatever he was going to tell me.

"…It was me."

I gasped. "So does that mean that-?"

"Yes. I love you, Rosa."

Feeling in shock to all this I pulled away and glared at him dead in the eye. "Okay who the _hell_ are you and why do you know me so much? So far you've guessed what I was going to order _twice_! And when you told me the story about the champion I instantly felt like it was about me! _Who are you_?!"

Despite snapping at him harshly, he remained stoic. "I am your husband."

My body completely froze. The Ferris wheel ride was over and I busted the door open and left without a miniscule trace of hesitation. I ignored his cries and continued running towards nowhere in particular. Somehow, those four last words were enough to shake my world and suddenly all the memories pieced together. Everything made sense.

The ring. My flashback. The letter. My dream. Why he undoubtedly made me fall in love with him in such short time. Why he knew me so much. Why I suddenly felt comfortable around him despite how intimidating his red eyes could be. Why he looked offended when I told him his story sounded stupid. Everything…made…sense.

I could still hear his cries from the distance. I knew he was going to be chasing after me.

I had to go some place far. Like Anville Town. I spotted the rectangular building that was Gear Station, hastily went inside and took a subway train towards that particular town.

I don't care if I had hurt his feelings. Right now, I just want to clear my mind.

I arrived at Anville town in no time and once the doors slid open I ran out and decided to stop by the bridge overlooking the turntable. My ears picked up on the beautiful tune surrounding me and when I whipped around I noticed a flautist next to me.

Still, it sounded extremely relaxing and I let my mind wander off to the music.

"Rosa!"

I growled. _Arceus, how the hell does he know where I am? Was he that fast to follow me all the way here?_

"Rosa!" He paused so he could catch his breath.

"You…didn't…let…me…explain." He breathlessly said.

I glared towards nothing in particular. "I think you explained enough."

"No! I just want to explain _everything_ to you. And I'm pretty sure you want that too."

I heaved a sigh. Damn it he was right. "…I just want to go home…"

He vigorously nodded. "Let me take you there."

…

We flew back towards Aspertia City and landed in front of what seemed to be his apartment. He took my hand and dragged me up towards his bedroom and then gestured for me to sit down on his bed in which I wordlessly complied.

He sat down next to me and gingerly took my hand again. He cleared his throat.

"Today is not Saturday. Today is Monday." He began.

All I did was gape at him in confusion. "But you think every day is Saturday because you woke up on that day. Right after you were in a coma that lasted for two weeks after the car crash that took place at the Skyarrow Bridge."

I gasped. "I-I was in a coma?!"

"Mm-hm. You suffer from short-term memory loss, Rosa. When you woke up from your coma state you had no idea who I was. And it hurts me that you wake up every single day and see me as nothing but a complete stranger…" He trailed off, his voice cracking.

I frowned, instantly sensing his sadness. It was literally heart-breaking.

He stood up to pull open one of his drawers and took out a file.

He nodded at me. "Go ahead. Take a look."

I slowly opened the file and skimmed through the documents it contained. The first one was a picture of me lying in a hospital bed with a gauze bandage wrapped around my head. The second wasn't a picture but instead my clinical history, the third was an old newspaper article featuring the car crash incident at Skyarrow Bridge, the fourth was a picture of me and Hugh kissing at the beach and the last one was a black and white photograph featuring me and Hugh at a wedding. _Our_ _wedding_.

I closed the file and felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

He sat back down and took off his glove, showing me the matching silver ring on his finger. "Almost everyone here in Unova heard about your incident because it was all over the news, not to mention the newspapers. So I figured it would be a good idea to set up everything as planned to make your day seem like a normal Saturday. The lady who worked at Café Warehouse? She offers you free lemonade every single day even if isn't Wednesday or Saturday. The Casteliacone stand only opens on Saturdays as well but the woman who works there lets you have a Casteliacone no matter what day is it. And don't get me started on the Ferris wheel ride. It only opens on _weekends_."

It all makes perfect sense. They all know I have short-term memory loss. I bet the little girl who asked for my autograph knew as well.

"Every single day before you wake up I make sure to write that letter in the same words and same handwriting and deliver it to your mother because if I don't have her approval you would've never gone out with me."

My vision went blurry and it dawned on me that I was crying. "How many times have we gone out?" I blubbered.

Hugh cupped my face in his hands and gazed endearingly at me. "Several times. And we undergo the same routines…I explain everything to you in the end, you always react by running away towards Anville Town…I chase after you…you end up listening to the flautist who, fortunately, is there at the bridge every single day of the week…"

I sniffed and looked down towards my lap. "But I do this because I _love _you, Rosa. You are my wife and the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. So I don't care if I have to put up with this every day. I could care less and I would do anything to get you to at least remember me."

Still feeling the warmth of his hands on my cheeks, I sighed. "Have we ever…_done_ it?"

At that he blushed profoundly. "Y-Yes. We made love yesterday and the day before yesterday as well."

Now it was my turn to blush. "Oh. Did I enjoy it?"

He smiled. "You told me that you loved me."

My blush increased. Another question popped into my mind. "H-Have I ever reacted badly to your explanations?"

"Well…" he began, looking nervously to the side. "There was one day when I told everything to you at once and in result you ran away towards Twist Mountain to commit suicide."

I gasped. "But I stopped you." He finished.

"Throughout time I figured out your weaknesses and learned to take things slowly so you would react less badly in the long run." He calmly explained.

He released his seize on my cheeks. "Oh…"

…

After our little chat we ended up having sex and when we were done I rested my head on his bare chest, my long brown hair acting as a pillow and the sheets on my body acting as a shield.

He spent his time musing as he brushed away a few strands of my hair while I gazed into an empty space. The tears were still cascading from my eyes at the misery of it all, knowing that there wasn't a cure. I asked him if there was and he said that he and the doctors tried everything in the book but in the end found out that there weren't even pills to moderate my condition. Unfortunately, my mind is now programmed like this _forever_…And absolutely nothing can change it.

Apparently, I'll forget about him tomorrow…just like I had every day since I woke up from my state of comatose. There's just one question bugging my mind…_why_?

I sniffed and Hugh kissed the top of my head. "Please don't cry my love." He cooed. "...I'll feel like it's all my fault. I swear to Arceus, I'd do anything to turn back time and prevent that accident from happening. We would be an ordinary couple living an ordinary life and we wouldn't have to go over this every day..."

When he said all that I just couldn't help it and I started to sob miserably into the comfort of his bare chest. "I don't want to forget about you!" I cried. "I don't want to forget my own husband!"

He sighed. "I know sweetheart. You said that yesterday too…"

I continued to sob quietly and in response felt a pair of strong hands rubbing circular patterns around my shoulders. "It's okay my love. I promise you we'll see each other tomorrow again and I'll take you to the movies this time. We'll see you acting as that super hero Lucario Girl and you'll remember that you took part in that movie."

Somehow, that stopped my crying. "I was in a movie?!" I asked him in disbelief.

He chuckled at my sudden excitement, brushing another strand off my face. "Of course. Actually, you've been in several now that I recall."

"Can we go see one now? Please? Please? Pretty please?!" I begged, while giving him my best Lillipup eyes.

"Damn…who can say no to that face? Of course I'll take you!"

I squealed. "Yay!" I hugged his body and nuzzled my cheek onto his. "I love you Hugh!"

He responded by planting a soft kiss on my cheek. "I love you too. C'mon. Let's go get dressed and see what's premiering right now."

* * *

_**Winter**_

* * *

As the months passed and the autumn-colored leaves started to freeze, snow engulfing everything it landed on…a certain brown-haired girl slowly woke up, gazing out the window and noticing with a mild hint of amusement at how quickly the seasons have changed.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wow…it's winter already?" She mused.

Her suspicion was confirmed when she saw snowflakes glinting through the cold wintery air outside her bedroom window.

Another thing that caught her attention was the pink diamond ring on her nightstand. She gazed at the object in awe and placed it on her finger. It turned out to be the perfect fit.

At that moment she heard a knock on her door.

"Rosa sweetie wake up!" Her mom called.

"Okay! I'm coming mom!" She answered back.

She swung her legs off the bed and headed outside her bedroom, only to find her mother waiting for her with a certain piece of paper in her hand.

"…I have a letter for you…"

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
